


Lima calling

by JaqofSpades



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaqofSpades/pseuds/JaqofSpades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those years Dad blew in and out snap into sharp focus, and he wonders if this isn't something everybody in Lima knew about, just another bit of Temple gossip no one ever thought to share with him. His phone is in his hand before he even bothers to think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lima calling

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen Season 4 yet. So this might clash with canon. (Written for skyedrgn as a welcome present for following me on tumblr.)

*

A brother. He has a brother.

Puck stares at the wall, and tries to figure out how to tell his mother. If, in fact, she doesn't already know. Those years Dad blew in and out snap into sharp focus, and he wonders if this isn't something everybody in Lima knew about, just another bit of Temple gossip no one ever thought to share with him.

Rachel.

His phone is in his hand before he even bothers to think and her voice is sleepy when she picks up. Shit.

"Sorry, forgot it was late," he mumbles, then quits the call.

His cell is shaking again before he even puts it down, and the ball of rage in his chest loosens just a little, because even three months on, even in the middle of the night, she's still Rachel fucking Berry. 

"Hey."

"You call me at two in the morning to be monosyllabic, Noah? Really?"

"Nah."

"And yet ..."

"I've got a brother. He's 15."

He hears her sharp gasp on the other end of the line, and a heavy, fraught silence. He can see her face, he realises, those pink, pillowy lips open in surprise, brows drawn together in concern.

"Oh. Oh, Noah. You didn't know?"

The anger spikes fast. Didn't she realise she was the only one he shared this shit with? Did she think there was anything he hadn't shared with her? (I love you, his guilty conscience taunts. I need you. Don't choose him.) 

"No, Berry, I didn't know. If I knew, you'd know. Did you know?"

"No, of course not!"

She's frowning at him now, he's sure of it, and it crashes over him, the need to be there, to be next to her. (To tell her the things he didn't have the balls to say.)

"Jake. Get this - he's in Glee. Mr Schue introduced us."

She's making little noises of comfort, now, stroking away his bitterness and anger with that double-chocolate voice of hers. So many nights like this, on the phone, too fucking far apart, he thinks sadly. At least she's in New York now, not just up the street. Finn was like an ocean between them, but he's gone now.

He could just pack up and leave. Crash on her couch in New York. Get some of that comfort up close and personal (and yeah, he's gonna go there, because there's no reason not to, now.) Lima's the last place he's ever wanted to be, and there's nothing here for him, nothing except a shit-ton of drama he just doesn't need.

Nothing except his Mom. His sister. And another kid who's grown up with a really shitty father.

Fuck his life.

_fin_


End file.
